


don't let go

by scottmczall



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Iris West POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmczall/pseuds/scottmczall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her arms were around him, face buried into the crook of his neck, feeling his heart pump right against her in a rhythm that's almost overwhelming it's so good, there were one hundred thoughts going through her head, all dialing back to one; don't let go. "I'm not letting go." She chuckled, unapologetic, and tightened her grip. </p><p>"You don't have to." He'd said, his smile dripping into his tone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> I've never ever written Westallen so I'm sorry? Anyways, enjoy!

With eyes closed Iris can almost _taste_ the earlier moments on her tongue, remembering the way the heart thrummed against her ribcage, thrilled, and restless, and shocked, and _wild_ , like reality had just been ripped away from her in the best possible way, her body swaying to an uneven dance of nerves prickling all through her.

"Barry." She had whispered to herself, because in all her awe and relief, it's what felt right and rolled off of her tongue gently--frail.

Barry had smiled at her, brilliant and, most importantly, okay. _He's okay, he's awake, he's here with you._

When her arms were around him, face buried into the crook of his neck, feeling his heart pump right against her in a rhythm that's almost overwhelming it's so good, there were one hundred thoughts going through her head, all dialing back to one; _don't let go._ "I'm not letting go." She chuckled, unapologetic, and tightened her grip.

"You don't have to." He'd said, his smile dripping into his tone.

She takes him up on his word. Later, but still.

*

The key to his place never leaves her keychain. It used to weigh inside her pocket or clash dully against the others like a morbid reminder--as if she needed one. But it's back to light and useful when she opens Barry's door after two warning knocks and slides in like she's invited, like this hers as well as it is his.

"Barry?" And this time she calls it with air in her lungs, her body in check and under control.

There's a clash, and thud, and a hiss before a strained, "Yeah! In the bedroom!"

She laughs to herself, never not amused at Barry's lack of coordination and general trouble with foreign, as well as familiar objects. "I'm coming in!"

"You know it's past eleven, right?" He inquires. She still can't see him, but he's just a few steps away now, "I mean, not that you're not welcome after eleven, because you totally are welcome, like, always-- _whenever_ , really, but--"

"I wanted to see you." She resolutes, the delighted smile that hadn't left her face all day widening to the sight of him sitting at the edge of his bed in his striped pajamas. He grins uncomfortably, like the attention doesn't quite suit him, so she goes on, "Barry, you're awake." Iris stresses, laughing gladly, incredulously. "I know it might not feel like it to you, but I haven't seen you with eyes open in so, _so long_." She reaches forward, trailing his cheek with her fingertips. He leans into her touch easily, but just for a second before snapping back.

"Iris, I--I don't even know what to say," He sputters nervously, mouth hanging open. "But I missed you, too. I mean, it's not the same, I'm--I'm not trying to compare and I can't explain, but I did, I know I did."

Iris breathes his words in, eyes fluttering close before she circles his bed, his look following her every move attentively. She lifts his covers and takes off her shoes, climbing on the bed, and soon enough her hand nooses around his wrist, pulling ever so slightly. "It's past eleven, c'mon." She encourages him, keeping up his gaze through the full five seconds it takes him to register everything.

Barry lays silently beside her, facing the ceiling. His apprehension is palpable, so she inches closer, one arm passing over him until he turns with his back to her, and she hugs him closer that way, head resting on his shoulder, "You said I didn't have to let go," She explains and Barry breathes out a laugh, relaxing under her. It feels like old times, when she held him down to settle him, except this might be working both ways now.  

 **  
** Iris closes her eyes, breathing easier now than she had in months. _He's okay, he's awake, he's here with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is liiiiiiife!


End file.
